


The red army's prisoner

by PharoahFan200



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharoahFan200/pseuds/PharoahFan200
Summary: Razz Baylarde is a spy for the rebel army. His job was to infiltrate the Red army's base and assassinate red leader. Everything would have gone as planned if Paul and Patryck didn't catch him stalking around inside of the red army's base. Now he has to try and live at the base while dealing with ridiculous nicknames, attempted brainwashing and of course a little bit of romance





	The red army's prisoner

 

 

“Paul the captain wants us to bring the prisoner in.” An unknown voice said and cut through the silence that I had been faced with since my arrest. The sound of the thick iron door unlocking echoed through my cell. The door was opened slowly and the light that leaked in hurt my eyes.

 

Two men clad in blue uniform jackets walked into the cell and approached me. I pressed myself against the wall hoping that they’d forget I was there. My wish was unheard as the hauled me onto my feet. The two men led me through the blank hallways of the secret red army base, until they came to a fancy looking wooden door.

 

The one apparently named Paul raised his right hand to knock on the door. There was soon a voice that came from the other side of the door that said.

 

“Bring him in.” The thick Norwegian accent that the man had spoke so proudly and authoritatively that I shuddered.

 

I felt my heart start to race as they led me into the room. The light in the room was very dim and the suffocating scent of cigar smoke entered my lungs. The two men tossed me to the ground in front of a large wooden desk. A deep chuckled could be heard after I hit the ground.

 

“So this puny little runt is helping the rebellion. Patryck I’d love to hear your report on this subject.” The Norwegian man spoke. I still had not seen his face, but I shuddered to imagine how horrifying he must be. He was after all the feared red leader. I should mention that I am a member of the rebellion that’s working to fight against this jerk. The world would become chaos if he got full control of it. That’s why we strove to fight for freedom and equality on earth.

 

“Yes sir we found him stalking around the base. Nobody knows how he found our location or how he got in, but what we do know is that he was here with plans to end your conquest.” The one that was named Patryck spoke in an accent that I could not determine. 

 

Now you would think that they would have just killed me seeing as I’m an assassin and a follower of the rebel army. Well you thought wrong they kept me alive. Now I have to follow the same protocols as they do, but I have no ranking in their army or the right to be called anything other than by the nickname red leader gave me. Trust it gets so annoying to be called a runt by different people every single time they need to talk to me.

You would also be lead to believe that since I’m a prisoner that they would torture me, but you’re wrong there too red leader has “plans” for me and they can only be accomplished if I’m unharmed. Something about needing me to help them in their conquest or whatever. This honestly is seeming less and less like I’m a prisoner and more just like a weird recruitment tactic.

 

End chapter 1.

 

well here is the end of the first chapter and I can't wait to get this story up and going.


End file.
